


Brothers

by Krissy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Philippe comforting Louis, They are both a few years younger in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy
Summary: As Louis wakes from another horrifying nightmare he reluctantly seeks for the comfort of the only person who wouldn't judge him. His brother.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot with some brotherly love <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D

Louis woke up, sitting upright in his bed, his heart racing in his chest, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. With shaky hands he wiped it away, burying his face in them and closing his eyes again. Another nightmare. They had begun to haunt him recently and it seemed like he could do nothing about it. It didn't help if there was another person with him in the room or even in his bed either. And it was so much worse if he woke up, just like now and he was alone. He hated being alone, he hated the dark and he hated himself for feeling so helpless and vulnerable. 

He felt tears dwelling in his eyes, could not even fully remember his dream, all he knew was that there was blood and death and darkness. Gripping his upper arms tightly he tried to control his fast panicked breathing, squeezing his eyes but all he saw was the blood and blackness all over again. He knew there was nothing he should be scared of, he was safe and alive and so was everyone he loved, but it didn't help. He needed someone, someone who told him everything was alright, who stayed with him until he fell asleep again. 

He shook his head slightly, opening his eyes. He was twenty-three for God's sake, he shouldn't be scared of simple nightmares, they did him no harm, he could handle it by himself. He was the king after all. 

He felt cold suddenly, looking to the window, only now realizing that it had opened and it was storming outside. As a child he always was scared of thunderstorms. Always searched for someone then, who would comfort him. And just then a loud thunder made him jump, quickly followed by a lightning that lighted up the whole room and made him start shaking again. For some reason it reminded him of his dream and the cold feeling of fear returned to the pit of his stomach, his chest felt heavy, his heart beating faster. And suddenly he could not stand being alone in this room for much longer, left alone with his fear and thoughts.

He pushed the blanket off him and got out of the bed, stumbling to the door, not even bothering to put on shoes or a coat or closing the window. He knew where he wanted to go, to who. There were only a few persons, who would be there for him, without judging him. 

Louis stopped in front of his brothers bedroom, without hesitation opened the door and quickly made his way to his bed and sank down on it. Philippe was still asleep and thank God alone in his bed, Louis put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. 

"Philippe... wake up, please..."

He was shocked about how quiet and frightened his voice sounded, watched his brother stirring in his sleep, rolling onto his back and slowly opening his eyes. Blinking a few times before realizing who he was and looking at him. 

"Louis... Que fais-tu ici...?" 

Philippe seemed to slowly notice that he was still shaking, still grabbing his arm and sat up quickly, leaning closer to him, concerned now. Louis was just glad that he was there, almost collapsing into his arms, rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt his brother patting his back comfortingly, put his arms around him. 

"Another nightmare?", he asked softly, Louis managed to nod, feeling like a child again. He knew his brother did not care, he would not judge him or hold it against him someday, but he still felt so helpless and ashamed to be seeking comfort with someone. 

Philippe sighed and hugged him tightly and for the first time in this night Louis felt like he could breathe again, he felt safe again. Even if it was just his younger brother who was there for him and didn't even say anything. 

"Don't be scared...", he whispered, hands still stroking over his back,  
"Everything's alright. You are fine... We're fine."

Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded again, this time a bit steadier, and after a while leaned back slowly, ending the hug. Philippe smiled gently, letting go of him. 

"Fine?"

"Fine. Thank you, Philippe...", he murmured, returning the smile hesitantly, feeling relived but still in a way embarrassed. Philippe, of course, did not think much of it, carefully pushing the hair out of his face. Now as he thought of it, he never came to him if he dreamt bad, if he even did, Louis never had to console him. Though it would be his duty as the older brother. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?", the younger one asked silently, Louis quickly shook his head. He didn't even want to remember, even if it might help. 

"No... I just want to forget..." 

Philippe nodded understandingly, squeezing his hand emphatically. 

"Of course... Just try to think of something else. Like... a woman perhaps?" 

Louis smiled tiredly at him, standing up slowly. He didn't want to go back into his room, alone and dark and cold, he wanted to stay with his brother... Alone the thought of having to crawl back in his bed, so lonely and waking up from another nightmare or thunder and being alone again in this empty darkness made him start shivering again. 

"Louis... You can stay here if you want.  
I don't mind", Philippe said in that moment as if he could read his thoughts, Louis could not help, but feel relieved. It would be just for one night, if didn't matter. And nobody would know. Besides, he was the king, he could do whatever he wanted. 

"Thank you..." 

He was about to sit down on his bed again, when Philippe shook his head, got out of his bed and pulled at his sleeve. 

"But you need to change first, you're all sweaty..." 

"Mais-..."

"You can wear something from me, of course."

Louis watched him surprised as he walked up to his wardrobe, pulled out a nightshirt and threw it to him. Philippe smiled at him, gestured towards the clothing. 

"Change, while I close the curtains. You don't like thunderstorms, if I remember correctly." 

Louis smiled back and nodded, still surprised that he did all that for him. He remembered that Philippe on the other hand liked such weather and even the night. He changed quickly, crawled onto the bed, waiting until Philippe was finished and joined him, lifting up the blanket. Louis laid down and Philippe turned to him, smiled and yawned, pulling the blanket up. 

"Good night then... Just wake me when you have another dream..." 

"I will... Good night." 

With a tired smile his brother closed his eyes and Louis did the same. He felt strangely warm and secure and to hear his brothers calm and evenly breathing calmed him too and he drifted slowly into a dreamless, relaxing sleep. 

 

When Bontemps entered the kings bedroom the next morning he was surprised and shocked to not find him in his bed, one of the windows was standing wide open. He closed it deeply concerned, wondering where he could be. What would make him leave his bed, before he woke him up in the morning? A nightmare? But where did he go? To whom? He had one assumption that came to his mind immediately. But Louis had changed over the years, he was still young of course, but more mature and independent, would he still rely on his family? 

Bontemps left his bedroom, made his way down the hallway to the room of Louis' brother, stopped for a moment before knocking. He opened the door as quiet as possible, looking inside. 

Louis was here indeed, laying in the bed next to his brother, head resting against his shoulder, Philippe's head resting on his. They were both still asleep, Bontemps was silently glad for not having knocked on the door, watched them for a moment. He looked so peaceful and calm, when had he seen him like that the last time? It seemed to be an eternity ago. 

He smiled to himself, quietly leaving the room again, closing the door to go back into the kings own bedroom to wait there for him. He didn't want to wake him, now, when the two of them just were what they always had been. Brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> The French btw translates to: 
> 
> 1\. "What are you doing here?"  
> 2\. "But-"
> 
> Thought I'd throw some of my four years of (bad) French in school in there ^^


End file.
